Jaxson Anderson
Jaxson Anderson is a son of Aquilon, Roman god of the North Wind. Backstory Like a lot of you, I grew up knowing I was different somehow. It wasn't the ADHD, or the dyslexia, or the fact that I could somehow understand Latin. It was the way frightening beasts tracked me in the night. It was the way I felt at home in the bitter chill of Michigan's winters... and the way I could bend the harsh winter to my will. But most of all, it was the way my drug-addicted mother told me tales of the cold man from Quebec who'd stolen her heart and frozen it solid. When my mom, Sandra Anderson, was younger, she used to vacation in Quebec for the winter. Looking back on it, it seems strange that someone would go north for the winter. Anyway, one particularly cold night she met my father. At this point in the story, she would sigh and look out the window with a longing gaze. She'd tell me how my father was a sturdy-looking man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes... eyes that had passed on to me. She'd tell me about their brief, wonderful romance that ended when the winter was out. When she returned home, she discovered that she was pregnant. I suspect some of you know how these things go. She gave birth, raised me, and we were happy for a few years. But things went downhill when I turned six, and we were attacked by a one-eyed man. Somehow, we survived the attack. A gust of freezing wind blew the monster clear out of our fourth-story apartment window somehow. I was unharmed, but my mother had taken a terrible blow with the creature's club. She'd never walk again. I think that's when the drug use started. As my mother grew more and more unstable as the next couple years passed, I was forced to grow up faster than any kid should have. I had to take care of my mother. She depended on me. I couldn't help her when she overdosed, and left me alone. I was only eight. When she died, there was nothing left for me there. So I began my journey on my own. My fellow Roman campers understand what happened next. I made it to the Wolf House. Lupa taught me how to survive. I became a legionnaire. And now, with the merging of our camps, here I am. I have shoulder-length black hair and icy blue eyes. I'm 6'1", and training with the Legion has left me pretty fit. I'm not the best with a sword, but being able to control wind gives me an edge in archery. Speaking of controlling wind, I have an interesting variety of demigod skills inherited from my father, Aquilon. I can control winds to some extent, but these winds are always of the wintery-cold variety. I can freeze things with a touch, and am immune to cold myself. Snow bends itself to my will (to a certain degree. I am not Khione.) And, when I am at my strongest, I can summon a small blizzard. The effort drains me, however. So, that's me. I am Jaxson, and I'm glad to be here at Camp Half-Blood. I look forward to working with all of you. Details BASICS * NAME: Jaxson Anderson * AGE: * BIRTHDAY: * FAMILY: Mother (deceased) APPEARANCE * HEIGHT: 6'1'' * EYE COLOUR: * HAIR COLOUR: * SKIN COLOUR: * USUALLY WEARS: SUPERNATURAL * POWERS: Controls wintery winds, freeze things, immune to cold weather, can summon a small blizzard NATURAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES * WEAPON OF CHOICE: Bow FAVOURITES * COLOUR: * FOOD: * BEVERAGE: * SPORT: * MOVIE: * MUSIC: DISLIKES AND FEARs